


Необыкновенные приключения экспедиции Джорджа Гленарвана

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne, L’Étonnante Aventure de la mission Barsac | The Barsac Mission - Jules Verne
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: «Необыкновенные приключения экспедиции Барсака» (канон) — это последний роман Жюля Верна, в котором рассказывается о приключениях разветвленного семейства Бакстон-Гленор, происходивших спустя полвека после «Детей капитана Гранта». Мы позволили себе заменить фамилию «Бакстон-Гленор» на «Гленарван» и предположить, что все это — история следующего поколения тех же героев





	Необыкновенные приключения экспедиции Джорджа Гленарвана

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2019 — «Необыкновенные приключения экспедиции Джорджа Гленарвана»

В начале сентября 1867 года, спустя два года после путешествия на «Дункане», в замке Малкольм царило необычайное оживление. После долгих мытарств и тщетных надежд небеса наконец послали хозяевам замка прибавление. Хорошенькую девочку, порядком правда измучившую свою бедную мать, назвали Вильгельминой. Изможденная, бледная леди Элен принимала поздравления.

В большой гостиной не находил себе места счастливый отец и тихонько переговаривались гости.

– Нужен мальчишка, – упрямо говорил суровый военный с седыми висками. – Майорат уплывет.  
– Ой, – нетерпеливо отмахнулась неуловимо похожая на него, но при этом необычайно красивая дама. – Много вы думали о собственном майорате? И без нас разберутся.  
– Зато невеста нашему будет, – с радостью подхватил стоящий рядом тощий и долговязый ее супруг. Чуть менее года назад у почтенной четы тоже родился младенец мужского пола.  
– Ах, не дай ей боже! – легкомысленно отмахнулась мать возможного жениха.

Провидение не услышало ее слов. Кормак Паганель с ранних лет подолгу гостил в Малкольм-касле. Леди Элен нездоровилось, и новых наследников Небеса не посылали семейству Гленарван очень долго. Других детей такого же возраста и положения в округе не имелось, и непоседливая живая девочка с тихим рассудительным мальчиком все детство были неразлучны. Время шло, девочка выросла потрясающей красоты девушкой, мальчик превратился в серьезного и обстоятельного юношу, и лорд Гленарван со дня на день ждал сватовства, но ждал напрасно. Многочисленные родственники со всех сторон обсудили ситуацию между собой и сочли ее возмутительной. Потом каждый из них по очереди поговорил с предполагаемым женихом. Кормак выдержал эту массированную атаку стоически, но никаких обещаний не дал. Вильгельмина была безмятежна.

– Ну а что вы от него хотите? – смеялась леди Элен, кутаясь в теплую шаль. – Вспомните, сколько времени не мог решиться его отец.  
– Хотите, я с ним еще раз поговорю? – предложил майор Мак-Наббс, еще помнивший, как дело разрешилось в прошлом. – Хотя думаю, не поможет. Этот твердолобый – в нашу породу.

Осенью 1886 года скончался дальний родственник Паганелей, владелец захудалого баронства де Сен-Берен на северозападе Франции. Ни детей, ни внуков у него не было, и титул и состояние он оставил двоюродному племяннику – что, впрочем, никого не удивило. Историю о том, как господин Паганель – самый старший двенадцать раз лишал сына наследства за мнимые прегрешения, а многочисленные дядюшки и тетушки считали своим долгом исправить несправедливость, давно уже стала притчей во языцех. Как бы то ни было, спустя срок, необходимый для вступления в наследство, Кормак Паганель предстал перед Эдуардом Гленарваном.

– Вы что, титула ожидали? – возмутился отец невесты.  
– Я не мог оскорбить леди Вильгельмину предложением неравного брака, – спокойно и серьезно ответил жених.  
– Я надеюсь, вы не заставите ее ждать, пока не скопите необходимое состояние, – мстительно поддел будущий тесть.  
– Я его скоплю, – заверил Кормак, и не верить ему у Эдуарда не было оснований.

Свадьбу сыграли весной 1887 года, а вскоре в семействе Гленарван случилась новая радость: двадцать лет спустя после рождения Вильгельмины стало известно, что леди Элен вновь ждет ребенка. Счастливый супруг летал, как на крыльях, челядь боялась лишний раз вздохнуть, опасаясь за хрупкое здоровье хозяйки, все внимание родни по эту сторону пролива было приковано к леди Гленарван, а по ту – вертелось вокруг Паганеля-старшего, уже почти год силившегося окончить трехтомный труд, посвященный географии Франции и ее колоний, и по этому поводу регулярно забывающего пообедать. Мадам Арабелла путешествовала по ближневосточным замкам, откуда регулярно слала невестке и сыну трогательные письма, но возвращаться не собиралась. Так и вышло, что появление на свет крупного большеротого мальчика почти никто не заметил.

– Имя для меня выбирала матушка, – объяснял невозмутимый Кормак молодой жене, готовившейся предстать пред грозные очи свекра. – Поэтому двадцать лет назад между ними было условлено, что имя для внука выберет отец. Если он не забыл еще, как я надеюсь, об этом договоре.

Жак Паганель не забыл. Он вообще приобрел за эти годы дотошную привычку записывать все до мелочей, отчего грозился быть погребенным под горой записочек и записок.

– Аженор, – с уверенностью сообщил он, оглядев сопящий на руках материи длинный кружевной сверток.

– Это точно имя? – возмутилась невестка. – Не название материка?

Супруг незаметно толкнул ее локтем.

– А почему не Джордж? – неуверенно спросил он, еще на что-то надеясь.  
– Потому что Гленарван успел первым, – с отвращением сказал Жак Паганель, протягивая сыну телеграмму. В ней сообщалось о рождении мистера Джорджа Гленарвана, первого сына и второго ребенка, и проч., и проч. Собственно, точно такую же телеграмму получила и Вильгельмина два дня назад, но тогда имя ее новорожденного брата еще не было известно.

– И все равно я уверена, что это не человеческое имя, а название архипелага, – прошипела она, когда Кормак почтительно прикрыл дверь кабинета за их спинами.  
– Не поможет, – со вздохом сказал он, лучше кого бы то ни было осведомленный о привычках и особенностях характера, присущих его родителю. – Зато мы можем надеяться, что с таким именем он унаследует страсть к науке и ум своего великого деда.

Но и этим надеждам не было суждено сбыться. Если на самом Кормаке, по мнению его родителей, природа отдохнула, на Аженоре она впала в летаргический сон. Унаследовавший знаменитую дедовскую рассеянность, увеличившуюся у него в разы, мальчик не интересовался ни науками, ни искусствами, ни хозяйством. Занимали его в жизни, казалось, две вещи: бесконечная рыбалка, крайне редко оканчивающаяся уловом, и бессмысленное созерцание. Он не был особо умен, или не выказывал ума, но был добр, сердечен и очень привязчив. 

Джордж Гленарван рос здоровым и веселым мальчуганом, и в 1893 году его родители решились на повторение эксперимента. Выбирая имя второму сыну, лорд Гленарван долго колебался между друзьями. Но капитан Манглс в тот год отправился в опасную экспедицию к Южному полюсу, и, опасаясь накликать беду, Эдуард Гленарван выбрал в пользу имени Роберт. А в честь одного из любимых писателей леди мальчик получил двойное имя – Роберт Льюис.

Третье испытание, тем не менее, стало фатальным. После разрешения от бремени леди Элен слегла и уже больше не встала. Лорд Гленарван навсегда потерял ту, которая в продолжение четверти века была его подругой. Удар потряс его. Даже двое малолетних детей не могли возвратить его к жизни. Заботы о безутешном вдовце взяла на себя миссис Манглс, супруга его друга и ближайшего подчиненного. В течение многих месяцев, вся жизнь Малкольм-касла держалась на плечах этой хрупкой женщины, находившей силы не только на воспитание приемного сына (за несколько лет до того они с Джоном усыновили ребенка погибшего моряка), но и на слово утешения для двоих несчастных сирот, управление огромным штатом замковых слуг и бесконечные беседы с хозяином дома, которых он, казалось, не слушал, но которые одни только удерживали его от того, чтобы шагнуть на ту сторону, куда он отчаянно стремился вслед за тенью ушедшей жены. Потом в Малкольм пришла новая беда: капитан Джон из южной экспедиции не вернулся. Мери Манглс и ее пасынок, маленький Уильям, остались жить в Малкольм-касле. Две осиротевшие семьи, две одинокие души, возглавлявшие эти семьи, поддерживали друг друга, как могли. В воспитании Джорджа, Льюиса и Уильяма Мери находила то же утешение, которое в ранней юности, считая отца погибшим, она находила в заботах о младшем брате. 

Восемь лет прошли как в тумане. Боль потерь постепенно ослабевала, хотя память о дорогих ушедших не покидала дом ни на миг. Жизнь продолжалась, дети росли, и в 1902 году Эдуард Гленарван и Мери Манглс решили закрепить ту душевную близость, которая сложилась между ними. Свадьба была исключительно скромной, но год спустя принесла плоды. Нового наследника уж точно должны были назвать Джоном, но родилась девочка, и сложное имя «Джоанна» в каждодневном употреблении быстро превратилось в «Жанну». 

В семействе де Сен-Берен, тем временем, все шло своим чередом. Жак Паганель писал сорок восьмой том географии, наконец дойдя до колоний. Арабелла путешествовала. Кормак занимался хозяйством. Свою жизнь он посвятил управлению поместьем Сен-Берен – потому что должен же был этим кто-нибудь заниматься, городским домом в Ренне и замком в Хайленде, принадлежавшим клану Мак-Наббс, из которого происходила его почтенная матушка. Потому что должен был кто-то заниматься и этим. Вильгельмина, унаследовавшая добрый нрав, смелый дух и неукротимую энергию леди Элен, делила свою жизнь между благотворительностью, визитами, путешествиями и благоустройством попеременно, в свободную минуту пробуя себя во владении пером. Аженор, как прежде Кормак, опять оказался не у дел, и так же, как прежде Кормак, проводил почти все свое время в Малкольм-касле.

Жизнь не собиралась баловать Эдуарда Гленарвана долгим счастьем. Малышка Жанна истощила все силы матери. Прошло еще несколько лет, и Мери скончалась, оставив Эдуарда одиноким, как старый дуб после бури. Надломленный, но не сломленный возвышался он в окружении молодых побегов.

Они росли очень разными, мальчики Малкольм-касла. Джордж, беззаветно смелый, исполненный благородства, достойный наследник шестнадцати поколений шотландский лэрдов. Льюис, тихоня и книжник, хорошо разбиравшийся во всем, за что брался, лучший ученик и гордость отца. Аженор, весельчак и раззява, беззаветный мечтатель и заядлый рыбак. И Уильям – молчаливый отшельник, вечно прячущийся от людского общества в глубинах сада или тишине замковой библиотеки, вечно таящий какие-то фантастические прожекты, ставший еще более настороженным после смерти приемной матери. Двое старших так и не смогли найти с ним общий язык: открытые и искренние, чем больше они расточали ему свою любовь, тем больше сторонился он. 

Аженор, которого привлекало непонятное, ходил за Уильямом хвостом. Недостатки и достоинства этих двоих пришлись друг на друга как шестерни хорошо отлаженного механизма. Уильям отмахивался и ворчал на бесконечную болтовню приятеля. Аженор не отставал, собирая, как мозаику, из оброненных им недомолвок истории о крылатых машинах и городах посреди пустыни. Только общество Уильяма бывало могло быть для него интересней рыбалки. Только в обществе Аженора Уильям иногда улыбался.

– Ты, блаженный, – отмахивался он в притворном негодовании. – Что ты привязался ко мне?  
– А ты – невротик, – широко улыбался Аженор. – Ты столько придумываешь, почему не скажешь отцу, чтоб он помог тебе хоть что-то реализовать?

– Смотрите, когда-нибудь поженитесь, – фыркнула миссис Олбинет, старая экономка, в очередной раз выпроваживая их за полночь из библиотеки замка.  
– Я-то – никогда не женюсь! – уверенно провозгласил Аженор. – Какой в этом толк?

И действительно, этот чудак еще в двенадцать лет раз и навсегда провозгласил себя женоненавистником.

***

Золотые детские годы не длятся долго. Аженор учился во Франции (он не был прилежным учеником). Джордж избрал дорогу приключений и вступил в колониальные войска. Роберт-Льюис готовился к поступлению на банковскую службу. Уильям уехал в Лондон, и те добрые семена, что пытались в нем заронить родные своей любовью, видно, вовсе пропали втуне. До лорда Гленарвана доходили тревожные слухи – он не желал им верить. Потом доставили первый подложный чек. Лорд молча оплатил все, что причиталось, и вызвал мальчишку обратно в замок. Там, за дубовыми дверями кабинета, он веско сказал, что не желает иметь дела с вором и фальшивомонетчиком, назначил Уильяму пожизненное содержание и велел никогда больше не являться ему на глаза. Стоя посреди кабинета, дрожа о ярости, наглый юнец кинул в лицо приемному отцу, что пройдут годы, и он станет владеть половиной мира, и уж тогда они вспомнят и пожалеют о тех жалких подачках, которыми с детства унижали его. Отказавшись от самого имени Гленарван и оставив за собой свою истинную фамилию – Ферней, он ушел хлопнув дверью из кабинета, из замка и из семьи. Дом, казалось, осиротел еще раз.

Неизвестно, заметили ли это Джордж и Роберт-Льюис, но Аженор точно заметил. Продолжавший исправно навещать дом деда, он чувствовал себя здесь одиноким, как никогда. Лорду он не был особенно близок, у братьев, на самом деле бывших ему дядьями, вызывал усмешку, и единственной его отрадой стала малютка-Жанна, ходившая теперь за ним хвостиком, как когда-то ходил за Уильямом он сам. Он учил ее удить рыбу и ездить верхом, стрелять из рогатки и читать Стивенсона и Купера, плавать, разводить огонь, искать птичьи гнезда и делать лук из ивовых прутьев. Он обещал, что она вырастет настоящим мужчиной, ведь женщин, как мы помним, он не терпел. Жанна не обманывала его ожиданий.

Потом пропал Джордж, и семейство вновь погрузилось в пучину отчаяния. Удар был тем сильней, что в этот раз пострадало не только сердце лорда Гленарвана, же претерпевшее множество потрясений, но и его понятия о чести, позволявшие ему прямо смотреть в глаза семнадцати поколениям фамильных портретов

Джордж Гленарван, по военным соображениям временно находившийся за штатом, был тогда на службе крупной изыскательской компании. На протяжении пары лет во главе полурегулярного отряда он сопровождал геологоразведывательные экспедиции в Петле Нигера, как вдруг по газетам Старой Европы прокатилось ошеломительное известие: сын лорда оказался предателем, Джордж Гленарван возглавил бандитский отряд! Начав открытый мятеж против своей Родины, люди капитана Гленарвана занялись грабежами, убийствами и мародерством. Возмездие не заставило себя ждать: новость о мятеже и его подавлении силами регулярной армии прибыли в Европу одновременно. Капитан Гленарван был убит первым залпом. Газеты с болезненным восторгом обсуждали сенсацию две недели – и забыли о ней. Но кое-кто не забыл.

Лорд Гленарван, приближавшийся тогда к семидесятипятилетию, воспринял страшную новость сразу, всем своим существом, ни на мгновение не усомнившись и не задав ни одного вопроса. Запершись в своем кабинете, он перестал выходить даже на недолгие прогулки. Тьма и горе легли на замок. Но в нем еще оставались жить три существа: Жанна, которой едва исполнилось пятнадцать, Аженор, который, услышав о горе семьи, окончательно переселился в Малкольм, и Льюис, использовавший каждый день, свободный от работы в Центральном банке, чтобы навестить отца и сестру. У каждого из них, разумеется, было собственное мнение о горькой судьбе Джорджа Гленарвана, но из уважения к отцовскому горю об этом не говорили. 

Шли годы, медленно тянувшиеся в этих мрачных стенах и летевшие вскачь за их пределами. Жанна Гленарван превратилась в очаровательную молодую женщину – хотя ее дядюшка (который, как мы помним, на самом деле был ей племянником) и настаивал, что она выросла настоящим мужчиной. Аженор седел и лысел и постепенно избавлял от рыбы все окрестные ручьи. Льюис делал карьеру, методично проходя путь от простого клерка до директора Банка Англии. Само время, казалось бы, затаилось, а судьба задержала дыхание, пока однажды утром, за завтраком, который в отсутствие Льюиса они делили на двоих, Жанна не сказала капризно и требовательно:

– Дядюшка, поговорите со мной о Джордже!

К тому времени имя это ни разу не произнесли в замке на протяжении десяти лет.

***

Что бы там ни писали европейские газеты, с Джорджем на самом деле произошло вот что. Он и правда сопровождал исследовательскую экспедицию: прокладывал маршруты и расставлял караулы, бранился на безответственность научной братии, пару раз весьма успешно отразил нападение дикарей и один – потрепанной компании дезертиров, пришедших из французских владений. Он и думать не думал об убийствах и грабежах, но однажды, в ранних африканских сумерках, к лагерю экспедиции, уже располагавшейся на ночлег, приблизился усталый путник. Был он высок и силен, одет в полувоенную форму, за плечами нес старый армейский ранец, но ботинки его были новыми, а ружье – отменным. Он успокоил насторожившихся было часовых приветливым словом и правильной английской речью, заверил, что рад встретить соотечественников в своем долгом пути так далеко от дома, и начал было рассказывать, в какому именно печальному концу пришла торговая партия, которую он нанялся сопровождать, но тут из палатки вышел капитан Гленарван и лицо незнакомца неуловимым образом переменилось. Несколько секунд эти двое настороженно смотрели друг на друга, а потом Гленарван, словно осветившись изнутри, распахнул объятия.

– Боже мой, Уилл! Не могу поверить, что это ты!

Незнакомец шумно выдохнул.

– Господи, Джордж, – криво улыбнулся он и шагнул вперед. – Никогда не знаешь, что найдешь в этой Африке!

Ужинали при свете звезд и костра. Капитан был необычайно оживлен, его старый знакомец развлекал собравшихся рассказами о своих приключениях. Он успел побывать и плантатором в Капской колонии, и старателем на алмазных приисках Сьерра-Леоне, сколотил некоторе состояние и, вложив его в выгодное предприятие в Тимбукту, чтобы не терять времени зря, нанялся в сопровождение торговой партии, следовавшей к побережью. Увы, торговцам не повезло, возле Сикасо их уже поджидали.

– Кто? – спросил капитан Гленарван, нервно сжимая кулаки.  
– Полагаю, новая банда. – Гость его безмятежно пожал плечами. – Слухи о них уже не первый день ходят, вот и мы угодили. А ты никак на войну собрался? Не стоит. Саванна просторна, за каждым бандитом не набегаешься.  
– Наша задача – обеспечивать безопасность этих мест, какими бы ни были просторы, – хмуро отвечал ему Джордж. – А еще безопасность наших подопечных, которые лезут на рожон, не поставив меня в известность о выходе из лагеря. Где, скажите, опять наш главный инженер не от мира сего? Тонгане! – окликнул он негра-слугу, разливавшего кофе из походного котелка. – Ты не предупредил мсье Камаре?  
– Моя предупредить, – отчаянно закивал туземец. – Господин Камаре читать. Сказать приходить, да, видно, забыть.  
– Ничего я не забываю, бездельник! – новый участник разговора, появившийся из-за рядов палаток, двигался как в тумане, но безошибочно определил себе место по левую руку от капитана. – Я увлекся расчетами, а этот безалаберный парень, наверное, неправильно указал мне время сбора.

Собравшиеся переглянулись, пряча улыбку: очевидно, они уже знали по долгой привычке, кто тут неправ.

– Неужели вам не хватило дня для ваших работ, господин Камаре? – со вздохом мученика спросил капитан Гленарван.  
– Днем я занимаюсь вашими, – отмахнулся его собеседник и, не глядя, схватил чашку с кофе, принадлежавшую капитану. – Суета сует и всяческая суета. Должен же я уделять время и более фундаментальным вещам, – и невозмутимо отпил из чашки.  
– Что же вы такое рассчитываете? – спросил гость лагеря, с интересом разглядывавший его.  
– О! – господин Камаре, отчаявшийся, видимо, найти интерес к своим трудам, совершенно не растерялся, получив вопрос от полнейшего незнакомца. – Это будет прорыв в науке, если мне только позволят ее закончить! Я придумал машину, способную конденсировать… чтобы это было проще для вас – вызывать дождь посреди пустыни. И вот уже…

Не фыркнул, пожалуй, только пришелец, и то, возможно, потому, что для него эта ересь была внове.

– Скажите пожалуйста! – выразил он приличествующий случаю восторг. – И что, есть хоть какая-то надежда собрать однажды работающий прототип?  
– Ха, прототип! – усмехнулся господин Камаре. – У меня готовы все расчеты, все чертежи и все выкладки. Мои идеи сотни раз подкреплены экспериментом. Скажите вы: «Камаре, собери мне машину» – и я соберу! И с радостью займусь другими проектами. Дело лишь…  
– Да? – спросил гость.  
– За материалами, – сказал Камаре.  
– За финансированием, – вздохнул Джордж Гленарван. – Без него все благие прожекты останутся лишь прожектами. Помнится, вы тоже любили мечтать, Уильям.  
– О, – сказал Камаре и уставился на пришедшего так, словно впервые его увидел. – Это делает вам честь!  
– Мечты… – задумчиво повторил гость. – Мечты хороши тем, что порою сбываются, и тем заставляют мечтателя не щадя своих сил двигаться к невозможному, пока оно не станет возможным. Ты остался без кофе, Джордж, позволь угостить тебя коньяком из моей личной фляги? Выпьем за мечтателей.  
– Отличный тост, – сверкнул глазами Камаре. – Скажите, я вас не помню или не знаю?  
– Узнаете, – заверил гость, глядя на него. – Я буду рад увидеть чертежи вашей машины…

Это был последний вечер, когда Джорджа Гленарвана видели в добром здравии.

***

Жанна, как вы уже, верно, поняли, имея время хорошенько подумать, усомнилась в виновности старшего брата. Чем дальше шло время, тем крепче утверждалась она в этой мысли, и не имея больше сил хранить ее в себе, пошла атакой на окружающих. Первой жертвой пал Аженор де Сен-Берен, и, не умевший никогда толком противостоять своей тетке-племяннице, спустя две недели он признал безоговорочно чудовищную несправедливость, постигшую его родственника, а еще через полтора месяца согласился, сам не понимая как, последовать за своей мучительницей в безрассудное путешествие ради восстановления его доброго имени.

Прощание с отцом вышло весьма эмоциональным. 

– Вы были неправы! – с ходу заявила Жанна, и Аженор в робости отступил за дверь.  
– Вы позволяете себе судить? – тяжело роняя слова, вопросил лорд.

Противопоставить напору дочери, впрочем, и ему было нечего. Но в тот самый день, когда дева Жанна и ее верный оруженосец уже сходили с корабля в Конакри, новое потрясение сбило лорда с ног: был ограблен Банк Англии, и вместе с весьма внушительной суммой бесследно исчез и его управляющий Роберт Льюис Гленарван.

***

О путешествии Жанны и Аженора, примкнувших в самом начале своего пути к экспедиции, организованной славным депутатом французского Парламента господином Барсаком, который рассчитывал определить, готово ли население африканских колоний к предоставлению ему избирательного права, каждый может прочесть в обстоятельной хронике, составленной репортером газеты «Экспансьон франсез» господином Амедеем Флорансом. Этот достойный летописец не только снабжал свое издание подробнейшими репортажами во время экспедиции, но и выпустил целую книгу по ее окончании. Правда, в его любопытном произведении довольно скучная летопись того, как отряд продвигался сквозь саванну и джунгли, охотился на диких зверей, переправлялся через бурные реки, сталкивался с непостижимыми природными явлениями и потрясающим коварством туземцев, едва спасся от яда, потерял конвой и носильщиков и наконец самым невероятным образом попал в плен – постоянно перемежается уморительными зарисовками о том, как Аженор де Сен-Берен задержал отправление всей экспедиции из-за того, что не успел сложить удочки, как Аженор де Сен-Берен искал свою пижаму в чужой палатке, как Аженор де Сен-Берен сел на рыболовный крючок и как он же оставил порученный ему пост, чтобы половить ночью рыбы, а поймал в свою сеть вражеского лазутчика. Но простим достойному репортеру эту маленькую слабость. Впрочем, в ходе опаснейших приключений господин Флоранс потерял свою записную книжку и чем дальше, тем больше становилось в его статьях неточностей и умолчаний. Постараемся же восстановить справедливость.

Как наши читатели могут помнить из публикаций «Экспансьон франсез», порядком поредевший отряд Барсака был атакован в одну из ночей таинственными летательными аппаратами. На них несчастных европейцев перевезли с завязанными глазами в некий город посреди пустыни, город, о котором никто никогда не слышал в Старом Свете и которого попросту не могло существовать, но который, тем не менее, был выстроен в соответствии с последнии достижениями инженерной мысли. Впрочем, этих чудес наши герои практически не успели увидеть: сразу по прибытии их заключили в тюрьму с толстыми стенами и единственным окошком очень высоко над землей, а на следующий день повели на допрос. Вечером в камеру вошло шесть пленников. Утром из нее вышло пятеро. Почему же? Аженор де Сен-Берен остался прикованным к тюремному ложу: накануне во время полета он чудовищно застудил спину.

Как прошел разговор пленных с таинственным «Господином» пустынного города, преступником и негодяем с говорящим имечком Гарри Киллер, читателям известно из записок господина Флоранса. Известно и то, что этот подлец высказал пожелание взять в жены Жанну, видимо, потому, что эта отважная девушка оказалась первой порядочной женщиной, которую он, отщепенец и изгой, увидел подле себя за долгие годы. Поразив пленников изменчивостью своего настроения и признавшись в том, что не решил до конца, что с ними делать, он издевательски предложил им «пользоваться его гостеприимством». Но затишье не длилось долго: уже на следующий день его немытые слуги пришли за бедняжкой Жанной, заявив, что Господин приглашает ее разделить с ним ужин. Бедная девушка согласилась, спутники не смогли ее удержать. Господин де Сен-Берен был безутешен.

– Не тревожьтесь, – попыталась успокоить их Жанна. – Этот человек дал нам месяц на размышление, он не посмеет причинить мне зла до этого срока. 

Но сама она не слишком-то в это верила.

Господин Блэклэнда действительно ждал ее за столом, накрытым на двоих. Странный это был обед, проходивший в гробовом молчании. Неслышными тенями скользили слуги, больше похожие на денщиков. Как она и ждала, хозяин города прожигал ее тяжелым взглядом – но взгляд этот не столько пугал, сколько озадачивал. Как не силилась она, не удавалось в нем разглядеть обещанной романами темной и лживой страсти, грязной похоти и гибельного огня – скорее мрачное раздражение и глубокую въевшуюся усталость. Пить он начал еще до ее прихода.

– Если мне позволено будет спросить... – начала она, когда молчание сделалось невыносимым. Гарри Киллер буркнул нечто не слишком учтивое и сделал приглашающий жест.  
– Зачем я нужна вам? – со всей прямотой начала Жанна. – Отчего решили вы сделать меня своей женой?

Он уставился на нее с мрачным недоумением.

– Отчего? Городу нужна королева. Они не устают мне об этом талдычить. И королева должна быть пристойной. Или вы думаете, дамочки, подобные вам, табунами здесь бегают?  
– Городу нужна? – поразилась, если не оскорбилась, Жанна. – Они?  
– Или я должен был рассыпаться в комплиментах? Уж извините, не силен я в светских штучках, потому и люблю пустыню: она честнее. Вы, конечно, милашка и вполне мне подходите, не знаю уж, что тут еще можно сказать.  
– Ах! – зашлась негодованием Жанна. – А вы... вы – животное!

Гарри Киллер развел руками.

– Уж извините, здесь все – дикари.  
– Я не голодна, – заявила Жанна с грохотом отставляя тарелку. – Благодарю за приятную компанию. Вы разрешите мне удалиться?  
– Ну уж нет, крошка, – мрачно заявил Киллер. – Ты мне еще нужна. А как же Совет?  
– Совет? Что за Совет?  
– Мой Совет. Должен же я им предъявить, что забочусь о благе города.

«Совет» оказался своего рода правительственным заседанием в составе девяти довольно чумазых «советников», выглядевших, как форменные бандиты. При виде нее они не могли сдержать сальных улыбок и отвешивали довольно неуклюжие комплименты, но вели себя так, как им, должно быть, казалось почтительным. Сидя во главе стола, с которого успели убрать посуду, Жанна чувствовала себя декоративной вазой, на которую пялились, но которую даже не пытались вовлечь в разговор. Разговор, тем временем, шел довольно оживленно. Обсуждали сперва события дня, потом решения по управлению городом. Киллер, при всем убожестве его манер, выносил, на удивление ей, весьма толковые суждения, и слушали его, казалось, не из страха, а из искреннего уважения к умнейшему. Временами он понижал голос – видно, некоторые стратегические вопросы не должны были касаться ушей гостьи. Наконец, час спустя, «советники» откланялись, пожелав своему господину «веселых часов наедине с этой миленькой крошкой». Когда за последним закрылась дверь, Гарри снова тяжело уставился на нее. Жанна бесстрашно смотрела в ответ.

– Предупреждаю вас, я... я буду кричать!  
– Ненавижу шум! – с тоской сказал Киллер и подтянул к себе оставшуюся бутылку. – Как только вас терпят?  
– Вы, дикарь, не посмеете меня оскорблять!  
– Вот что, – сказал Гарри Киллер. – Выгнать я вас сейчас не могу – не поймут. А разводить политесы сил никаких нет. Развлеките пока себя сами, а? Я вам все же хозяин, а не чичероне. Справа, если хотите, дверь в библиотеку – чем богаты. А я пойду тоже развлекусь.

И скрылся за малозаметной угловой дверью, двигаясь достаточно медленно, чтобы это не выглядело, как побег.

Жанна постояла в недоумении посреди гостиной и принялась обследовать покои. Здесь были ужасно неряшливая спальня, комната, где хранились вразброс пестрые костюмы и находилась постель слуги, содержащийся в ужасающем беспорядке кабинет и библиотека с богатой, но совершенно разрозненной коллекцией томов, как видно, добытых грабежами и злодеяниями. Двери в коридор были заперты накрепко, окна загораживали решетки. Выбрав себе томик Диккенса – не для того, чтобы развлечься, но чтобы занять чем-нибудь мысли, – она вернулась в гостиную и вдруг заметила, что дверь, через которую удалился Гарри Киллер, приоткрыта. Она опасливо сделала шаг и застыла в темном проеме. Крутая лестница вела вниз, холодом и затхлостью пахнуло оттуда, а потом она осознала, что слышит крики. Глухие, смазанные расстоянием, полные бесконечной усталости стоны жертвы, которую терзает палач. Идти дальше она не решилась.

Гарри Киллер вернулся полчаса спустя. Унылое настроение, казалось, оставило его, садистская усмешечка играла на губах. Жанна содрогнулась, но он, даже не заметив ее отвращения, объявил, что она может идти. Как были рады видеть ее спутники!

Постепенно это стало традицией. После обеда – обеда для пленных – хозяин Блэклэнда присылал за Жанной, и она присутствовала уже на его роскошном, но чрезвычайно утомительном обеде, за которым они обменивались разве что парой слов. Потом было совещание со свитой – Киллер называл этих людей «Веселыми ребятами», потом хозяин просил ее почитать что-либо «на ее усмотрение». После третьего дня с Диккенсом он с величайшей язвительностью спросил, что она думает об учебнике физики, и был весьма удивлен, когда девушка охотно согласилась на смену книги. После Киллер либо задремывал на диване (под Диккенса это случалось чаще), а Жанна сидела ни жива ни мертва, спрашивая себя, смогла бы она преступить через заповеди и избавить мир от этого негодяя, и не находила ответа. Либо он удалялся сквозь угловую дверь, и Жанна опять слышала жуткие отзвуки чьих-то страданий.

Так прошло пять дней. Их новая встреча не должна была отличаться от четырех предыдущих, но когда Жанна читала Киллеру «Аналитическую механику», все более увлекаясь изложением, в комнате неожиданно появилось новое лицо. От дикарей – советников Киллера этот щуплый господин отличался опрятностью одежд, а еще – умным и ярким, но до странности отрешенным взглядом. Гарри Киллер, до того небрежно развалившийся на кушетке, нимало не смущаясь присутствием дамы, неожиданно выпрямился и сел, как прилежный школьник.

– Мон шер, я хотел с вами обсудить усовершенствования... – начал вновь прибывший, возбужденно жестикулируя. Копна белокурых очень пушистых волос делала его похожим на седеющий одуванчик. И вдруг замолк, словно натолкнувшись на стену. – Что это? Женщина?  
– Надо же, разглядел! – сказал Гарри Киллер с нервным смешком.  
– Но… я не понимаю, – незнакомец вперил в Жанну удивленный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, потом перевел его на Киллера и недоуменно моргнул. – Что она делает здесь? В этот час?  
– А между тем, тут нет ничего непонятного, – голос Киллера звучал издевательски, но глаза его так и бегали. Привыкшая к постоянным переменам его настроения Жанна не могла не видеть, как ему неуютно. – Она здесь, чтобы привыкнуть к своим обязанностям хозяйки Блэкланда – и моей жены. Ведь я женюсь! – с какой-то отчаянной тоской заявил он.  
– Вы – что?!  
– А что вы хотели? – голос Киллера загремел, отражаясь от стен гостиной. – Мне нужна жена, а Блэкланду – королева. Так решил Совет.  
– Ах, Совет! – незнакомец, видно, оправившийся от первого удивления, сузил глаза, и в них загорелся пугающий тревожный огонь. Так горят глаза сумасшедших, просящих подаяние у паперти. – Ах, жена! Что же нужнее Блэкланду – королева или машины?

Гарри Киллер вскочил, вытягиваясь во весь свой немалый рост.

– Вы что же, вздумали мне угрожать?!  
– А вы, мне кажется, вздумали меня надуть, – заявил светловолосый, ломая пальцы.  
– Странно, что вы это вообще заметили, блаженный вы тупица! – рыкнул Киллер и обернулся к Жанне. – Кыш отсюда, аудиенция окончена! Нет, Марсель, вернись немедленно, я все объясню!

***

– Как он его назвал? – хмуро спросил Аженор де Сен-Берен, когда Жанна, еще дрожа от волнения, рассказала спутникам о странной встрече.  
– «Марсель» или какое-то еще столь же часте имя…  
– Нет! До того! – дядюшка нервно расхаживал из угла в угол тюремной камеры. Он еще прихрамывал, но теперь болезнь, по крайней мере, давала ему ходить. – Зря я не пошел туда в первый раз вместе с вами. Жанна повтори еще раз слово в слово, что он сказал.  
– Но какое это имеет значение?  
– Вот что, – господин де Сен-Берен в задумчивости остановился посреди камеры и решительно уставился на нее. – Жанна, послушайте меня, я не хочу, чтобы вы продолжали проводить время в обществе этих типов.  
– Племянник! – ответила Жанна тем холодным голосом, который всегда использовала, когда желала настоять на своем. – Мне кажется, это не вам решать.

– Вообще-то ваш родственник прав, – неожиданно пришел на выручку Сен-Берену депутат Барсак. – Для молодой женщины в вашем положении все это более чем опасно.  
– Господин Барсак, – сухо возразила Жанна. – Разве вы можете предложить какой-нибудь другой выход?  
– Я могу! – господин де Сен-Берен снова смерил камеру прихрамывающими шагами. Похоже было, что он что-то лихорадочно обдумывает. – Завтра я завернусь в вашу накидку и пойду туда вместо вас.  
– Что? – возмутилась Жанна. – Это просто абсурд!  
– Увы, мой друг, – согласился Барсак, – вряд ли даже наш любезный хозяин в своем затуманенном винными парами мозгу сможет принять вас за даму.  
– Я и не говорю об этом господине, – отрезал Сен-Берен. – Но те кретины, что нас здесь охраняют, мало расположены разбираться, того человека они притащили к своему господину или не того, а уж ему я найду, что сказать.

Жанна возмущалась, кричала и требовала повиновения, но в кои-то веки ее дядя-племянник был непреклонен. Остальные мужчины стеной стали на его сторону. Мучимые стыдом из-за собственного бессилия, они ухватились за мысль, что хоть кто-то из них готов был действовать, и не собирались отказывать ему в поддержке.

Явившиеся в назначенный час слуги Киллера увели в его покои нескладную долговязую фигуру, с головой закутанную в женский плащ. Из-под нее торчали крепкие лодыжки в мужских ботинках, так как все юбки Жанны были, разумеется, слишком коротки, но негры – рабы Киллера не привыкли обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Их хозяин оказался более наблюдателен. Отставив стакан – явно не первый за этот вечер, – он обернулся к дверям и застыл в немом изумлении. Когда-то правильное, но подпорченное обильными возлияниями лицо наливалось багровым. 

– Что за…?

Аженор дождался, когда за ним закроется дверь, сделал шаг вперед и снял накидку. 

– Здравствуй, Уильям, – спокойно сказал он.

***

Жанна металась, невольно порождая в душах присутствовавших мужчин еще больший стыд: как она готова была убиваться ради каждого из них! И что сделали они для нее?

– Он его убьет! – в смятении повторяла девушка. – Вы что, не понимаете: это чудовище его убьет!

Они не знали, что ей ответить.

Медленно и мучительно тянулись часы. Наконец, по башенной лестнице, по тюремному коридору простучали шаги. Одни ли? Несколько! Кто это, палачи или жертва?

Шаги замерли у дверей камеры, наступила гулкая тревожная тишина, и в ней вдруг набатом прозвучали четыре удара. Два коротких, длинный, короткий. Тайный язык, изобретенный детьми Малкольм-касла.

– Откройте! – с рыданием произнесла Жанна, бросаясь к двери. Но они не могли – дверь была заперта. В то же время снаружи прозвенели ключи, и дверь медленно отворилась. Человек, изможденный, измученный и израненный, одетый в лохмотья, стоял на пороге. Это не был Аженор. Жанна издала глухой вскрик. На пороге стоял ее старший пропавший брат – Джордж Гленарван.

Джордж сделал шаг и покачнулся, точно намереваясь упасть. Еще никто ничего не понял, но его уже втащили в камеру в том предгрозовом молчании, которое обычно предшествует взрыву множества голосов. Господин Флоранс, суровый, как дуэлянт у барьера, потянул из кармана карандаш и блокнот. Он не узнал Джорджа, которого никогда не видел, но сенсацию чуял нюхом. И уже когда раненый (будем называть его так) освободил проход, на его месте появился Аженор де Сен-Берен, нелепый в поддернутой и заткнутой за пояс юбке, он оборвал готовую грянуть многоголосицу одним резким: «Тс-с!»

– Потом! – отмахнулся он, бесшумно прикрывая дверь. – Все потом. Племянница, ведите же себя как мужчина! Я думаю, для всех очевидно, что нужно бежать? У нас для этого есть средство и некоторый запас времени.

С этими словами он спустил с плеча туго набитый мешок и вынул занимавшую большую его часть огромный моток веревки. 

С ее помощью пленники один за другим выбрались через редко зарешеченное окно (Жанну и сильно истощенного Джорджа поддерживали товарищи) и, опираясь о выступы каменной стены, спустились на набережную, уже укрытую душной африканской ночью. Торопясь, они прошли мимо громадного здания, возвышавшегося над рекой, – завода, где, как знала Жанна, производилось все оружие и оборудование Блэкланда. Но увы, бежать было некуда. За заводом набережная упиралась в глухую стену. В отчаянии они опробовали и реку, но Амедей Флоранс, посланный на разведку, вернулся мокрым до нитки и разочарованным. На ночь русло реки забиралось решеткой. Пленники оказались в ловушке.

– Не стоит отчаиваться, – рассудительно сказал господин Барсак. – Утром наш побег так или иначе обнаружат, но до утра у нас есть еще несколько часов, чтобы подумать. Вон там я вижу привлекательные кусты. 

Расположившись в кустах, беглецы отдали должное мужеству и находчивости господина де Сен-Берена.

– Но как, дядюшка? – спросила Жанна, жадно обнимая еле живого брата. – Как вам удалось не только победить гадкого Гарри Киллера, но и вернуть нам Джорджа?  
– Хм, – промямлил дядюшка, явно не готовый делиться всеми секретами. – Я вовсе не победил его, а, скажем так, обхитрил, и боюсь, этот человек еще доставит нам множество неприятностей. Мы с господином Киллером, скажем так, слегка повздорили… нет, это не для твоих ушей, девочка, что при этом говорилось. И тогда я его, будем считать, стукнул… нет, совершенно неважно, чем.  
– И он вас тоже? – всхлипнула Жанна. – Не отпирайтесь, я видела синяки на ваших запястьях.  
– А, это? – Аженор торопливо поправил манжеты, а потом зачем-то и воротничок. – Совершеннейшее ничего. Уверяю тебя, моя дорогая, ему сильнее досталось. Одним словом, я заставил нашего любезного хозяина на время отрешиться от бренности бытия, а потом… Пользуясь случаем, я позволил себе, разумеется, только для пользы дела, попытаться отыскать ключ от нашей камеры. Но в его карманах обнаружился другой ключ, и тогда я вспомнил, что ты, моя дорогая, рассказывала об угловой двери. Из любопытства и человеколюбия я взял на себя смелость заставить вас подождать еще немного – и вот…

– Там был я, – хмуро закончил Джордж Гленарван.  
– Там был Джордж, – со вздохом подтвердил Сен-Берен. – И полкомнаты пыточных инструментов. 

Одним мрачным взглядом Джордж велел ему замолчать. Жанна тихо плакала.

– Расскажите лучше ей, кто оказался нашим палачом и мучителем, – потребовал Джордж. Аженор Сен-Берен, глядя на реку, угрюмо молчал. Тогда Джордж поведал Жанне историю Уильяма Фернея. 

– …Он обманом втерся в мой отряд и чем-то опоил меня. А потом решил не добивать. Он говорил, что вершит месть, мстит нашей семье за то, что были добры к нему.  
– Какой негодяй! – всхлипнула Жанна, но Джордж неожиданно вскинул голову.  
– Стойте! – сказал он хрипло. – Сюда кто-то идет.

Притаившись в тени, они отчетливо видели одинокого человека, не спеша и не глядя по сторонам шагавшего вдоль стены забора. Джордж Гленарван тяжело зашевелился, Амедей Флоранс и депутат Барсак встали на ноги. Неожиданно идущий остановился, но не потому, что заметил их. Он повернулся лицом к стене.

– Там дверь! – одними губами прошептал Джордж, и его спутники бросились вперед.

Человек у двери их не замечал – не замечал ровно до того момента, когда Барсак, явно ощутивший себя в этот миг героем приключенческого романа, не навис над ним, уперев в спину, за неимением огнестрельного оружия, обломок ветки.

– А теперь медленно отворите дверь, пропустите нас внутрь и не вздумайте поднять тревогу, – вкрадчиво произнес господин Флоранс, тоже начавший получать удовольствие от своей роли.

– Ах, это вы! – вскричала Жанна, едва вошла внутрь, узнавая человека, которого видела в покоях Киллера.  
– А, господин конкурент! – непонятно усмехнулся Аженор де Сен-Берен.  
– А, Марсель Камаре! – неожиданно выдохнул Джордж. – Значит, это все-таки было предательство!

Их неожиданный заложник хлопал глазами, точно, не понимал, что происходит.

– К-капитан Гленарван? – выдавил он наконец. – Разве вы не вернулись в Европу?

***

Они сидели в кабинете директора Завода – в Блэкланде это слово произносилось с большой буквы, в нем была душа, источник и суть потаенного города, словом, они сидели в кабинете господина Марселя Камаре. Аженор де Сен-Берен косился на хозяина скептически, Жанна – осуждающе, прочие – с любопытством, и все слушали обличительную речь Джорджа Гленарвана.

– Я не знаю, чем он меня поил, – глухо повторил Джордж, – к тому времени Уильям достаточно прожил в Африке и как никто разбирался в зельях. Не подозревая ни о чем, я брал питье из его рук, и постепенно терял волю, рассудок и память. А он в это время соблазнил на предательство моего инженера…  
– Я попрошу! – вскинулся Камаре.  
– …и делал из моих солдат мародеров. Банда у него уже была, были и деревни, где он держал тайники и прятал оружие, но мы стали для него счастливым и неожиданным подкреплением. А потом войска регулярной армии настигли нас, и состоялась последняя битва.  
– Б-битва? – жалко пробормотал Камаре. – Не помню никакой битвы.

Джордж уставился на него в упор.

– Да что вы вообще помните! Когда вы перестали работать на экспедицию и начали на Гарри Киллера?  
– К-когда вы нас бросили, – резко ответил Камаре.  
– Я?!  
– Вы! Я отлучился с подручными – искали выход жилы, чтобы понять, как разместить оборудование. Нас не было не больше двух дней, а когда мы вернулись – не было отряда. Позже меня нашел Гарри Киллер и сказал, что вы внезапно ушли.  
– И вы поверили?

Марсель Камаре покраснел.

– Вам хотелось поверить, – сказал Джордж горько. – Между тем, мой отряд был разбит, а я валялся без памяти в одном из его тайников. Сперва он хотел прикончить и меня, но, узнав, как меня обесславили, решил, что мстить интересней живому. Он отчего-то помешан на мести, наш милый Уильям, и умеет получать удовольствие от чужих мучений. Сестра говорит, десять лет прошло. А вы – вы стали его пособником!  
– Нет!  
– Подельником предателя. Вора. Убийцы и палача. Работорговца. Мародера. Грабителя.

Он охрип и умолк, но перечисление преступлений Гарри Киллера продолжила Жанна, знавшая о них из газет и из собственной несчастной судьбы. К ней присоединились и остальные. Аженор де Сен-Берен молчал.

Марсель Камаре зажал уши и раскачивался на своем неустойчивом табурете.

– Но я же не знал! – выкрикнул он наконец.  
– Как? – вновь обрел голос Джордж. – Как вы могли не знать?  
– Я… – в отчаянии простонал Камаре. – Мы… Он…  
– Вы просто не заметили, Марсель, – сказал Гленарван горько. – Как не заметили нас на набережной у себя за спиной. Вам никогда не было дела ни до чего, кроме ваших игрушек.  
– А вам никогда не было дела до моих игрушек, – жестко сказал Камаре. – В чем же отличие между нами?  
– Но жизни людей…  
– Я сказал, я не знал об этом! – повторил изобретатель, и тот же тревожный огонь снова зажегся у него в глазах. – Да, я стыжусь своего незнания, но таким я, уж видно, создан. Значит, он обманул меня, как обманул вас? И обманывал все эти годы – чтобы творить зло моими руками? Да? А мои рабочие? Те, что решали возвратиться в Европу?  
– Ни один из них не увидел родных краев, – вмешался Амедей Флоранс. – Иначе о Блэкланде слышали бы в большом мире.  
– Да, это неоспоримый аргумент, – сказал Марсель Камаре и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Он обманывал меня, – глухо донеслось из-под рук. – Что же, тогда я уничтожу его!

Он поднял голову и обвел собравшихся отчаянным взглядом. Они смотрели в ответ скептически.

– В это сложно поверить, – безжалостно выразил Джордж Гленарван общую мысль.  
– Разве? – сухо спросил Марсель Камаре. – Вы считаете, что ключи от города в руках Гарри Киллера, как бы вы ни называли его? Но он строил Блэкланд не в одиночестве. А кто построил – может и уничтожить.

***

Марсель Камаре сдержал свое обещание. Этому предшествовала длительная осада, в ходе которой все укрывшиеся на заводе показали беспримерное мужество, и восстание рабов, в подготовке которого он принимал самое живое участие. Все это время Камаре сторонился людей, а взгляд его становился с каждым днем все более отрешенным и полубезумным.

В день решающей битвы, повествовать о которой мы предоставим перу господина Флоранса, он собрал пленников и рабочих и, глядя сквозь них, велел немедленно покинуть завод. Это было жестоко, но и припасов внутри уже не оставалось. Они должны были принять бой. А Марсель Камаре убежал вверх по лестнице в главную башню завода, грохоча башмаками и крича: «Бог проклял Блэкланд! Бог всех нас проклял» Вскоре раздался первый взрыв.

Гарри Киллер и Марсель Камаре строили Блэкланд неприступным. Это значит, что под некими стратегическими точками, плотной сетью усыпавшими город, уже при его строительстве были заложены щедрые запасы динамита с электрическим взрывателями. Чтобы воспламенить их, Камаре было достаточно передать в направлении каждой мины волну необходимой частоты. Все приборы для этого были в его распоряжении. Взрывы гремели раз в полчаса. Создатель города уничтожал его квартал за кварталом, сперва городскую стену, чтобы дать возможность взбунтовавшимся рабам, теснимым своими угнетателями, возможность спасаться бегством. Потом кварталы Веселых ребят и Черной стражи. Коммуникации. Мост. Наконец взрывы достигли левого берега, где стояли только завод и дворец. На эспланаде между этими двумя твердынями продолжалась безнадежная битва. Подручные Киллера, в ярости оттого, что им некуда стало отступать, теснили рабочих завода и наших путешественников. Вот очередной взрыв обрушил угол массивной стены завода, отделив сражение на эспланаде от сражения на набережной и усыпав поле боя обломками, сильно затруднявшими маневр.

– Во дворец! – крикнул Джордж Гленарван, которого они беспрекословно приняли своим командиром. – Выломаем дверь!

Но дверь ломать не пришлось. Дворец Гарри Киллера стоял раскрытый и пустой. Очевидно, его стража и сам хозяин сейчас сражались снаружи. Очень непредусмотрительно с их стороны!

Но как только дверь закрылась за нашими путешественниками, ее принялись ломать снова. Люди Киллера не отступали. Бой переместился с первого этажа на второй, со второго на третий, с третьего на четвертый. Героические защитники дворца от его настоящих хозяев начали впадать в отчаяние. Неужели же столько они прошли, столько вынесли и столько страдали, только чтобы бесславно погибнуть, когда победа была так близка?

– В башню! – скомандовал Джордж в последней надежде подбодрить своих соратников. И они побежали наверх.

Но вот они на верхней площадке башни, открытые всем ветрам, а погоня продолжается, и только несколько тонких дверей отделяет их теперь от убийц. Бежать некуда. Жанна падает на колени и начинает истово молиться. Помощи им ждать неоткуда, кроме как от высших сил.

Другие путешественники безнадежно оглядываются. На уровне их глаз, среди дымящихся развалин, в которые превратился город, – такая же площадка второй башни, башни завода. Вокруг нее мечутся вспышки электрических молний, а на самой башне размахивает руками одинокая щуплая фигурка. Отсюда не слышно, но они уверены, что она кричит: «Бог проклял Блэкланд!» Несчастный изобретатель окончательно свихнулся.

Но бог не проклял наших путешественников, и, очевидно, небо услышало горячие молитвы Жанны. Когда смерть казалась уже неминуемой, громкий гул и шум лопастей разрезал воздух. Планер? Смертоносная летательная машина Гарри Киллера? Но разве не все планеры Марсель Камаре вывел из строя?

Тем не менее, это планер, и он летит, и он все ближе и ближе. Если на нем есть люди с оружием, еще чуть-чуть – и они окажутся на линии прицела. Барсак и Амедей Флоранс в безнадежной попытке защититься вскидывают свои ружья. 

– Стойте! – вдруг кричит Жанна. – Не стреляйте!  
– Но это же… – вторит ей Джордж. – Не может быть!

С платформы планера протягивал к ним руки Льюис Гленарван, их средний брат, пропавший после ограбления Центрального банка.

Но как же это было возможно?

Нарушив ход событий, расскажем нашим читателям то, о чем наши герои узнают только несколько часов спустя, когда, отнесенные планером Льюиса на безопасное расстояние от города, но не готовые покинуть его совсем, пока не станет известен исход битвы, они наконец-то смогут передохнуть.

Разумеется, ограбление Банка Англии было осуществлено людьми Гарри Киллера, и стало еще одним в череде чудовищных ограблений, которые он предпринимал, чтобы обеспечить существование своего чудесного города, с помощью гениальных изобретений, придуманных Марселем Камаре. 

Этот банк должен был стать жемчужиной в коллекции Киллера не только из-за его богатств, но и из-за того, кто был его управляющим, ведь Киллер, он же Уильям Ферней, не оставлял надежд отомстить семье Гленарван.

Девять планеров, управляемые каждый одним из Веселых ребят – гвардии Блэкланда – и двумя Черными стражниками – представителями его чернокожей армии – унесли на себе сокровища банка. Десятый вез связанного и оглушенного Льюиса Гленарвана. Но случилось так, что к стоянке на Биссагушских островах, делавшейся для отдыха людей и охлаждения механизмов планеров, именно этот аппарат припозднился из-за начинавшегося над Атлантикой шторма и достиг секретной стоянки, когда остальные планеры уже стартовали оттуда. Веселый парень – командир экипажа был слишком уверен в себе, чтобы проверить состояние пленника прежде, чем приступить к ужину, а тому как раз удалось во время полета не только прийти в сознание, но и ослабить веревки. Негодяй был отправлен в нокаут одним точным ударом по затылку – он даже не успел дожевать, а с неграми – о, с ними Льюису удалось договориться. Он умел договариваться, как никто, это ценное качество для банкира в Лондоне. Довольно много времени ушло на то, чтобы научиться управляться планером и найти дорогу к потаенному городу, но, как видите, помощь прибыла как раз вовремя!

А что же битва? А что же сумасшедший ученый на вершине башни? Уже пересаживаясь на планер, наши герои увидели, как к одинокой фигуре, метавшейся в окружении молний, присоединилась вторая – очень узнаваемая. Гарри Киллер – он же Уильям Ферней – устав ждать, пока его свита достанет ему добычу, решил пойти другим путем, как охотник, поджидающий загоняемого собаками барсука у второго выхода из норы. Отдуваясь на ходу, он вскарабкался на вершину башни завода, оказавшись на одной высоте с беглецами. На что он надеялся? Снять кого-либо из своих жертв метким выстрелом, пользуясь тем, что им некуда было скрыться? Вынудить Камаре применить против них какое-либо из смертоносных изобретений? На это он, очевидно, рассчитывал зря. Стоило второй фигуре появиться на башне, первая стремительно обернулась к ней и патетически вскинула руки. Ферней пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад. Очевидно, они обменивались криками, оскорблениями, но в шуме боя ничего этого не было слышно. А потом дым продолжавшихся взрывов и вовсе заволок вершину башни, скрыв ее от беглецов. 

– Паук скорпиона… – с осуждением пробормотал Джордж Гленарван.  
– Зря вы, – с укоризной сказал ему Аженор де Сен-Берен, сумевший расслышать эти слова в суматохе побега. – Есть люди, которым с рождения выделен ясный и ровный путь, а есть те, которые оказываются посреди лабиринта. Не всем удается найти вою дорогу, эти двое заблудились намертво. А жаль! Сколько пользы могло бы быть. 

Джордж скептически скривился, но ничего не сказал.

Беглецы остановились лагерем в виду горящих стен Блэкланда, не способные покинуть это страшное место, пока не решится его судьба. Постепенно к ним прибивались бежавшие из города негры-рабы, Жанна и доктор Шатонней оказывали помощь раненым. Грохот взрывов все еще доносился до них и на фоне ночного неба, освещенного особенно яркой вспышкой, видно было, как рухнула, складываясь внутрь себя, центральная башня завода. Страшно было думать, что Веселые ребята останутся победителями и на руинах Блэкланда создадут новую республику наследников Гарри Киллера. Так прошла ночь – а утром новую надежду беглецам принес ясный и звонкий звук трубы. Это было избавление – подошла регулярная армия, отряд под предводительством капитана Марсенея, который сопровождал экспедицию депутата Барсака в первой половине ее пути и не мог забыть прекрасные глаза Жанны Гленарван. Веселые ребята окончательно были разбиты. На руинах потаенного города, помогая выжившим, собирая вокруг себя раненых, возвращая несчастным рабам надежду, на то, что они вернутся в родные края, Жанна рассказала капитану Марсенею всю эту историю.

– А главный преступник? – спросил он, нахмурившись. – Клянусь, по этому типу плачет виселица в Лондоне! Простите, если это огорчает вас, все же он…  
– Он был моим братом, – серьезно сказала Жанна, – но сам отказался от этого звания. И все же небо само покарало его. Он погиб под руинами башни.  
– Нет! Нет! – вмешался в их разговор Бала, верткий чернокожий тип с раздробленной ногой, которому она как раз в это время делала перевязку. – «Господин» не погиб. Я видеть. Другие видеть. Маленький планер. Два человека. По ним стрелять, но много дым. Фьють!  
– Вот как? – со смехом сказал околачивающийся тут же Сен-Берен. – Договорились все же! Кажется, небеса, дорогая тетушка, опять перепутали, кого следует покарать.  
– Племянник! – одернула его Жанна, как делала всегда, когда поведение родственника казалось ей не подобающим.  
Господин де Сен-Берен пожал плечами и замолк, но в течение всего дня, несмотря на тяжелую работу и отсутствие рыбалки, у него отчего-то сохранялось хорошее настроение.

А потом все вместе вернулись домой. Перед лордом Гленарваном в Малкольм-Касле предстали все трое его детей – живые, здоровые и восстановившие свое доброе имя – а также зять (которым вскорости должен был стать капитан Марсеней) и внук. На закате своих лет этот лорд, проживший долгую и многотрудную жизнь, наконец обрел спокойствие и счастье.

Об Уильяме Фернее и Марселе Камаре больше никто никогда не слышал. Может быть, их маленький аппарат потерпел крушение, так и не достигнув жилых мест. А может быть, они до сих пор скитаются где-то под чужими именами, и либо страсть Камаре к созиданию однажды сумеет переломить мстительность его мрачного приятеля, либо черная душа Фернея снова поставит изобретательность Камаре на службу злу. Кто знает.


End file.
